Vulnerable
by Gryffindork04
Summary: Chris lives to keep Wyatt happy, no matter what the cost. WyattChris, Evil World, possible Mpreg.


**Vulnerable  
**_- chapter one -_

Rain. No matter how many times he looked out the window he could only see rain and lightning it seemed. When he was younger he used to love rain and would always want to go and run outside and just play in the puddles. He still loved to actually, well, in theory anyways. After all, he wasn't allowed outside of the house unless he had one of his guards with him...or Wyatt. To be honest, he was much more content in his room watching it. Maybe opening his window so he could feel it against his fingers. God, he would love to be as free as the rain.

With a deep sigh the brunette looked over at the clock and felt slightly alarmed to see that it was nearly four o'clock. Wyatt would be returning home with his 'business partners' at six and he was expecting supper to be ready and on the table just as he always was. After all, the only thing he did was sit on his ass all day, he could afford to make Wyatt supper. With the roll of his eyes at his own thought the brunette moved away from the window and left the bedroom and made his way down to the kitchen. Only pausing on the stairs to stare at the cold empty wall that was once filled with pictures. But they just couldn't stay no matter how much he begged. Wyatt didn't even allow him to keep a single one of them.

_"They aren't important, Christopher."_ Wyatt had said before he had turned and walked away from him. While they may not have been important to Wyatt, to Chris they were very important. It was the only thing he had left of his...their family. The brunette didn't even have the slightest idea of what Wyatt did to them either. One day they were there and the next they were gone and Chris didn't bring it up, he preferred Wyatt in a good mood. Questions always seemed to put him in a bad mood unless it involved dinner or...the bedroom. So Chris tended to stay quiet around Wyatt unless he was directly talking to him about something. It in the end it saved him a lot of pain and it seemed to make Wyatt content.

Chris walked over to the little basket in the kitchen and filed through the recipes and plucked the lasagna card out of the pile before setting it on the counter. That was also another way to keep Wyatt happy, by making his favorite meal. It ensured that he would be left alone. Chris had to admit though that living with Wyatt wasn't always bad. He could still be sweet at times and even loving and it was almost like it was just a couple years ago. Once they had been best friends, closer than any brothers could possibly be but now Wyatt was his master and he was expected to do exactly what the blonde told him to do, and do it correctly at that.

The oven beeped every time he would push the up arrow and it only stopped when he reached 375. Once he had a pan of water on the stove Chris focused on the other ingredients and prayed that it would have enough time to cook. Wyatt would beat him if it wasn't ready in time, whether there were demons there or not. Chris was pretty certain though that he loved to show his dominance over him front of the demons. No matter what he did he was always wrong if they were around which is why when they did show up, so did Wyatt's favorite meals.

------------------------------------------------------

Chris let out a large sigh of relief as he put the last plate on the table and jumped lightly when the front door opened. He calmly walked to the front door to greet Wyatt with his welcome home kiss as he did everyday when Wyatt returned. Wyatt had actually built a rather large mansion but they still lived in the manor and Chris was grateful for that. He knew personally that he would never be able to get even semi comfortable there. Wyatt had brought him there plenty of times during the day and Chris hated it. Demons were everywhere as it was pretty much their home and he was constantly around them. Even when he followed Wyatt they just accumulated like crazy and were all 'I love to kill witches' non-stop. It was fairly annoying. Not that he _ever_ mentioned his thoughts to Wyatt about it. That was a death wish by itself.

Once Wyatt had been give his kiss he waited for Wyatt to make his way to the kitchen and followed behind him but in front of the demons. "What did you make?"

"Lasagna with garlic bread and salad." Chris answered and saw Wyatt give a nod and he didn't make any other noises so he assumed that it meant he was happy. He sat at the top of the dining room table and the demons sat around it. It was the first time that he noted the extra demons next to the normal ones. They belonged to the demons that normally came and Chris hesitated before Wyatt looked at him and then at the empty chair by his side and Chris almost rushed to it. Wyatt was the first to get his food and Chris followed directly after him, not taking nearly as much as Wyatt though since Wyatt has a bottomless stomach.

"This is delicious, Christopher." Wyatt said after he took a couple bites of everything and Chris forced himself not to blush. No matter how much Wyatt loved his meals he rarely received 'delicious' as a compliment from him. Normally Wyatt stuck with 'very good' or 'appetizing' even. It appeared that Wyatt was in fact, in a _very_ good mood today. Wonderful.

"Thank you." Chris didn't really pay attention to anything else since Wyatt started talking with the demons about witches and ruling the world or something of the sort. The only demon that Chris could really even stand was Alden and only because Alden and Wyatt have been best friends since they were in preschool. Alden was almost like a big brother for Chris growing up, of course, in Chris's eyes he could never be better than Wyatt but he still thought of him as another big brother. A very, very different big brother than Wyatt. That much was certain.

Dinner was a long affair and it appeared as if it would never come to an end. Chris had finished his own food nearly twenty minutes ago and didn't feel the need to get seconds unlike just about everyone else. Wyatt was on his fourth piece of lasagna and Chris couldn't even tell you how many pieces of garlic bread he had eaten, but of course he stopped after one salad. Fiddling his thumbs Chris managed to zone out completely as he stared at his empty glass that was once filled with milk. Wyatt was allowed wine of course but he refused to give Chris any. In fact, he was the only one who had to drink milk with his meal – everyone else got expense old wine. That was something Chris would never understand. Sure, he's only sixteen but one of the girls here tonight is only seventeen and had been drinking wine since she was like twelve. Chris kept quiet about it though. It wasn't too important to him.

Finally everyone started to leave and Chris glanced at Wyatt to wait to see what he said to him. Wyatt finished off the last bite of his lasagna and calmly chewed and then drank the last of his wine. He turned and pressed his lips against Chris's and Chris immediately responded to him, he knew better than to fight against the kiss. It involved a lot of pain and just kissing him was a hell of a lot easier; he learned that the hard way. It really wasn't too bad now.

"I'm going to go to take a shower, make sure you clean up. I'll be down before you're done." Wyatt said before he rose and left the dining room and headed up the stairs to his bathroom. Chris sighed lightly as he stood and gathered the empty dirty dishes. He started with plates and moved onto cups before grabbing everything else. Once the sink was full of water he started washing and a nice slow pace, only pausing when lightning filled the sky and he had no choice but to look up and study outside. Chris was so intrigued by the weather he didn't notice Wyatt's presence behind him, not until he felt large hands rest on his hips. He jumped lightly and the cup in his hand dropped and shattered in the sink and he immediately went stiff.

"What has you so jumpy today?" Wyatt asked as he rested his head directly next to Chris's. He was so close Chris could feel his stubble brush against his cheek and the hot breath. Judging by how close Wyatt was standing behind him and how calm he was being, he was either in a very good mood or very horny. Quite possibly both of them actually.

"N-nothing...I just wasn't paying attention." Chris said softly and Wyatt only hummed lightly before the glass was back in one piece and he felt soft kisses on the side of his throat and the hands that were on his hips began to move up and under his black t-shirt to rub up and down his sides. Chris tried not to focus on it and instead resumed washing the dishes; at least until Wyatt decided he wasn't getting enough attention. Almost instantly the dishes were all clean and disappeared into their correct places and Chris resisted the urge to grin.

Wyatt just got so impatient when he didn't receive all of Chris's attention. Chris was turned around and instantly found Wyatt's lips attached to his own before Wyatt slowly pulled back and looked at him for a moment. "You were extremely quiet tonight."

"Just tired, I suppose." Chris said before he moved his arms up and wrapped them lightly around Wyatt's next and was given another kiss.

"Well, you know I love hearing your voice, tired or not," Wyatt replied softly and Chris nodded lightly before Wyatt gave him yet another kiss only this one lasted much longer and left Chris feeling breathless when Wyatt pulled back from him, not to mention slightly needy. He practically told Wyatt that he didn't want him to stop by the keen whine he gave deep in his throat. Chris wasn't quite sure what to expect from Wyatt but only received a small smile.

"Come on," Wyatt said as he tugged on Chris's hands and took a couple steps back from him and guided him up the stairs and into the master bedroom, Wyatt's bedroom. Wyatt gently laid him back on the bed and moved on top of him, pressing light kisses against his throat and collarbone once he pulled off his shirt. "Is this what you want?"

"...Yeah."

------------------------------------------------------

If there were ever one name that Chris loathed, it was Bianca. Chris had been sitting in the window sill in the living room when she arrived and Wyatt proceeded to lead her upstairs and Chris felt bile rise in his throat. Chris knew that he wasn't Wyatt's only lover but, Bianca? Really? Chris was almost certain that his older brother had better taste and yet he always slept with the bitch and Chris had to ignore the smug looks she sent him every time she saw him. It was something that he hated and he tended to show that hatred towards Wyatt.

In fact, he often refused to be anywhere near him and kept his answers as short and cold as possible when Wyatt talked to him. Chris never allowed Wyatt to touch him whenever he knew that those hands had touched Bianca only hours earlier. It was disgusting and he hated it.

However, he wasn't going to worry about it today. Today Wyatt had said that his friends were allowed to come over and Chris had been excited about it for the last week and not even the bitch was going to ruin his day. Nope, as long as he completely forgot about Wyatt he found that he honestly didn't care what he did. Sometimes he even found that he hoped she would give him an STD just to show him how big of a slut she really is. Of course, that has yet to happen but Chris still has faith in her whorish ways that it will.

When the doorbell rang Chris practically raced to answer it and gave his friends a grin. They went to high school together and Chris had known them since preschool. Hadley Cooper was one of the two that he'd known since preschool, before preschool actually. He was built similar to Wyatt but he was a couple inches shorter with red hair and brown eyes. Gavin Robinson was the other. He was more slender like Chris and had dark blonde hair and brown eyes, however, he wasn't beautiful like Chris, no he was handsome. Both were very handsome in their own different ways and Chris was a complete opposite to both of them.

"Hey guys," Chris said as he gave both a hug. "Let's go up to my room." The two nodded after they said their hellos and followed Chris up the stairs and Chris was grateful that his room came before Wyatt's. He didn't even want to have the chance of running into the bastard.

"So...where's your brother?" Gavin asked before plopping down on the bed. Chris closed the door quietly before he looked at the two.

"Oh, he's in his room," Chris said and they nodded before Chris turned on the TV. "Ok! I have two movies here...-"

"Action." the two said in perfect unison and Chris pouted before he tossed one of the movies on the bed and put in the other. For some reason they just didn't love a good romance movie like Chris did and he was always out voted with them. Not that it really bothered him; it was nice just to be around his friends after so long of not seeing them.

"What does Wyatt do again?" Hadley asked and Chris bit his lip. All three were lying on his bed and the lights were off so they could see the screen better, which also made it harder to see the two which he was happy for.

"He's, uh, a business man." Chris answered and Hadley nodded and they were silent.

"How have you been lately?" Gavin asked

"Good, nothing to really complain about I suppose."

Almost a half an hour into the movie he heard voices in the hall and knew one of them belonged to Wyatt. His bedroom door opened and all turned and Chris noticed the look on Wyatt's face as he looked at the two. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to borrow Chris for a moment," Chris nodded and climbed off of the bed and walked out into the hallway just in time for Bianca to walk past and she smirked at him. "Why are they here?"

"You told me I could invite them a week ago." Chris said as he crossed his arms and Wyatt frowned at him before he shook his head at him.

"I don't remember that." Wyatt said and Chris rolled his eyes.

"Imagine that." Chris whispered under his breath a moment before his head was jerked up.

"Excuse me, can you repeat that louder?" Wyatt asked

"I said 'imagine that.'" Chris spoke firmly and Wyatt gave him a dark look but Chris refused to back down. At this point he couldn't stand him and didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"Watch your mouth," Wyatt snarled at him and Chris openly rolled his eyes only to feel a sharp pain on his right cheek. His eyes snapped towards Wyatt and he narrowed them in pure anger and hate towards his elder brother. "Send them home. Now."

"No! They just got here, that's not fair!" Chris exclaimed only to be slapped yet again.

"Don't question me, do it," Wyatt replied. "And then meet me in my bedroom."

"Fuck you, bastard." Chris hissed quietly and Wyatt paused and turned his head to the side.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you say that."

"I'll pretend I give a fuck what you want." Chris replied loudly before he opened his bedroom door and headed in. Still, he said goodbye to his friends and sat in his bedroom for a couple extra minutes just to piss Wyatt off. Soon enough though Wyatt entered his bedroom and grabbed him roughly by his hair and dragged him down the hallway before throwing him on the ground in front of his bed. The bed was made but Chris wasn't sure if it was clean or not to be honest, either way he didn't want to touch it so he scooted forward.

"So, do you want to tell me what your problem is today, Christopher?"

"Nothing." Chris bit out and refused to look up at him.

"See, I don't believe that. Speak up."

"Fine! You, ok? You're my problem!" Chris shouted

"I haven't even talked to you today." Wyatt said and Chris knew that look in his eyes, he was confused as fuck and had no idea where this was leading. Good, neither did he.

"No but you have whored yourself out very nicely." Chris snarled

"Chris, you know I'm not just going to fuck you every day. I...-"

"I don't give a fuck who you sleep with Wyatt! Just not _her_!"

"What's wrong with Bianca?" Wyatt snapped back; he actually liked her unlike many of the people who were under his control. Wyatt hired her a couple years ago as his own personal assassin and so far he wasn't regretting his decision.

"She's a bitchy fucking whore!"

"I happen to like whores, why do you think I kept you?" Wyatt replied before he could stop himself and Chris went silent before he couldn't stop himself and he reached out and smacked Wyatt as hard as he could. Wyatt's head turned to the side and he stayed that way for a moment before he looked at Chris with pure rage on his face and Chris backed up from him only to fall back onto the bed underneath him. At least the sheets were clean, he noted.

The one thing he wasn't expecting was for Wyatt to walk forward and lay on top of him but Chris wasn't stupid enough to know exactly what was coming next, a _lot_ of pain on his part. Sure enough Wyatt began to unbuckle his jeans before he yanked them off along with his underwear and once his lower half was naked Wyatt began to pull of his own pants.

"Wyatt, please don't. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Chris openly begged and only received a cold look from Wyatt's icy brown eyes before he felt that familiar pain of being torn in half. Chris dug his nails into Wyatt's shoulders before dragging them down his back as hard as he could and was pleased when he pulled his hands back up he could see some blood on his nails.

Without a second thought Chris moved his hands back down and pressed his nails into Wyatt's cuts on his back. Wyatt growled lightly before he pushed himself up and gave a particularly rough thrust that made Chris gasp out in pain. It wasn't like this was the first time this had happened, it used to happen quite frequently before Chris just gave in and found that Wyatt could be quite a bit sweeter and softer; like last night.

When it was over Wyatt wasted no time in moving away from him before using telekinesis to throw Chris onto the floor. "Get out; I don't want to see you." Chris didn't need to be told twice, in fact, he didn't even bother grabbing his clothes and ran to his own room as fast as he possibly could. Either way, he wasn't going to bother thinking about Wyatt at the moment because it would only succeed in making him angrier than he is.

------------------------------------------------------

Chris let out a bleary moan as he slowly opened his eyes and saw the light coming through his window which made him frown. Had he really fallen asleep at some point in the night? He looked down and was surprised to see a blanket over him since he couldn't remember pulling it up which meant Wyatt did it. After all, no demons were stationed in the manor and Wyatt had been the only other one around last night. Still, Chris found that he was still angry at him.

With a deep sigh he pushed himself out of bed and wasted no time getting in and out of the shower before changing into his outfit for the day. A pair of dark blue jeans and black long sleeved shirt with a pair of black socks. It's not like he needs to wear shoes anywhere, he doesn't actually go anywhere where he needs them. Chris paused when he reached the stairs, he wasn't sure if Wyatt still didn't want to see him or not.

Breakfast needed to be made though before Wyatt woke up which was in half an hour and Chris forced himself to walk down the stairs. The one thing he didn't expect to see was Wyatt sitting at the table with breakfast already on the table. Oh god, if Wyatt really didn't need him what in the hell was going to do with him? Rape him whenever he got horny? Wyatt looked up at him for a moment before he resumed studying the newspaper. Chris slowly approached and sat down across from Wyatt and two seats to the right so he didn't have to be anywhere near him. Besides, he wasn't really sure he wanted to be anywhere near him.

"I suggest you start eating, you're coming with me today." Wyatt spoke suddenly and Chris resisted the urge to groan out loud. It was so boring going to 'work' with Wyatt, there was absolutely nothing to do there other than sit through his meetings and whenever he did they only talked about the same things like every day. Chris got himself breakfast and began to slowly eat it as Wyatt didn't seem to be in a rush about eating his own breakfast anyways.

Chris barely had time to get done with his breakfast before Wyatt told him they were leaving. He stood up and walked over to Wyatt and felt his hands go to rest on his hips before lips met his own. "I'm sorry for how I treated you yesterday, love. You just...drive me up a wall sometimes." Chris couldn't help but smile at that and Wyatt gave him his own smile. That was another thing he hated about going to 'work' with Wyatt, he never smiled at him. Before Chris had time to think on that he felt sick and knew that Wyatt had flamed them out.

Today would certainly be anything but fun.

**Alrighty, so this story came to be last night and I couldn't stop myself from writing. I've decided to make a sequel to On The Way Down and I will try and post it soon. I'll try to regularly update both of them. Please review!**


End file.
